1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a package on package (POP) type of semiconductor package on which one package is stacked on another package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A package on package (POP) refers to a semiconductor package on which an upper semiconductor package and a lower semiconductor package are stacked with respect to each other in a vertical direction in order to implement a highly-integrated semiconductor device. In the related art, a degree of integration of the semiconductor device has been enhanced by a wafer manufacturing process. However, it is still needed to enhance the degree of integration of the semiconductor device and to diversify a function of the semiconductor device by using various package manufacturing technologies.